Scribble on my Heart
by jessicuhxoo
Summary: AU obviously. What happens when scribbling on a desk leads to something more?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did I would want to be the very best, like no one ever was.**

* * *

 _Leaf's POV_

I was sitting in class with my head down, doodling on the desk while my teacher was discussing what to expect in 'college'.

I kept scribbling little hearts on my desk and mumbled to myself, "So boring…" I had to stop myself from falling asleep because I was that bored.

Ms. Anderson heard me from all the way in the front of the room. Apparently she had ears like a fucking _zubat_. She placed her chalk down on the board and started to walk towards me and my desk. Her heels clicked against the floor and then she stood by my desk, tapping her foot impatiently.

The clicking nose annoyed the shit out of me, so I looked up, "Who the hell—" and then I stopped my sentence right there when I saw Ms. Anderson in front of me. My eyes widened and suddenly there was a lump in my throat. I managed to barely choke out, "H—hey Ms. A. What's up?" I said stuttering a bit, my eyes scanning across the room. Everyone was staring at me. I really hated when the spotlight was on me and it felt like I was standing in front of everyone in my birthday suit. It's not a very pleasant feeling.

She crossed her arms, her lips pursed and her eyes were glancing at me in annoyance. "Miss Green, are you aware you're vandalizing school property?"

I gave her a strange look, like she was speaking some other language I didn't understand. "How am I vandalizing school property?" I asked, as I unconsciously continued to scribble on the desk.

She narrowed her eyes at me and bent down a bit and pointed to my scribbles on the desk. "This is vandalizing, sweetie. I catch you one more time doodling on this desk and I'll make you stay after school and you'll have to clean all the desks, alright?" She said smiling, but with evil hidden behind her two almond-shaped eyes.

"Yes mam," I groaned and watched her walk back to the front of the class. She continued to talk again and I just let out a big huff of boredom, slumping in my chair. I had doodled on the desk for so long, I would sometimes do it without intention… and soon enough I was writing on the desk again, but this time I wrote in the top corner, **'Hello :D'**

And then the bell rang, thank _Arceus._ I couldn't stand anymore of this college stuff they were dumping on us. I already had the word college haunting me every second of my life, whether I was awake or asleep. It was like a terrible curse.

I was the first one out of class and I headed to my locker. Carefully, I turned the nob entering my locker combination. I threw my calculus book in the locker, taking my AP English literature book out. I slammed my locker shut to find _him_ leaning against the locker beside mine.

"Hey babe. What's up?" he said with a smirk plastered on his face. He thought he was so **irresistible. . .**

I looked around and then faced him, "OH, are you talking to me? Because I'm not your 'babe'." I cocked my head to the side a little and smirked at him. I gave him a little pat on the shoulder, "Nice try though," I said and with that I walked away.

Then before I knew it he caught up to me and whispered in my ear, "I'll smell ya later," he said laughing to himself while walking away. What a creep. I suddenly felt very annoyed.

As I walked to my next class and took a seat. I muttered under my breath, "Bastard, who the hell does he think I am? Some cheap slut who'll sleep with him?" I growled continuing to seethe in anger.

My best friend, Dawn, who sat right next to me looked over and spoke, "What the hell are you muttering to yourself now?"

I said without even making eye contact with her, "Gary Oak." I gritted through my teeth. My jaw clenched tight.

She chuckled slightly at me, "Oh." She then raised an eyebrow at me, "I thought you liked him," she sang to me, in her usual chipper tone.

I turn to narrow my eyes at her and scoffed, "Hell no! He thinks he's like irresistible or something! And he is always bothering me!"

She rolled her eyes at me, and wrote the date at the top right corner of her notebook. She glanced back at me and said, "Have you ever considered the fact that he might actually be interested in you?"

I looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you insane? Gary Oak doesn't like girls. He manipulates, lies, cheats, and uses girls for his own damn benefit." I spoke, my voice dripping with disgust.

She threw her hands up just above her shoulders and said, "No need to be so fired up about the subject, geez." She turned back to her notebook and started to write down what was on the board.

It honestly didn't even matter to me if Gary Oak liked me, because I would never like him back. He was the complete opposite of everything that I wanted in a guy. He was conceited, cocky, annoying, manipulative, heartless… and such a womanizer. I knew we would never happen.

After school had ended, I realized that I had forgotten my jacket in Ms. Anderson's class, so I made my way over there. It was empty but the door was open. I'd better get out of there before she gives me another stupid lecture. But something caught my eye when I picked up my jacket from the back, passing by my desk. Right next to my **'Hello :D'** I had written this morning, was a **'What's up?'** Did someone actually respond back?

* * *

 _Gary's POV_

I stepped out of my beautiful red convertible, and saw all the girls and guys stare in awe at the steel beauty. My lips curved up in satisfaction. What a great way to return from winter break. I stuck my head back in the car and impatiently spoke to my friend, "Will you hurry your ass up?"

"I'm out, okay?" Paul stepped out of my car, and hung his weightless backpack over one shoulder.

I locked the doors and started to walk, Paul walking right beside me. "Keep up that attitude young man and you'll have to ride the bus." I spoke tauntingly, at him.

He muttered, "I hate you." But then all of a sudden, his eyes softened and got all sentimental.

I looked to see what Paul was staring at, following his eyes, my hazel-green eyes landed on a hot blunette chick. I only knew her at Leaf Green's friend, "Devonne—Diana—," or something like that. I placed my hand on Paul's shoulder and narrowed my eyes. "You got the hots for that chick?" I chuckled at him.

He growled, glaring harshly at me, "Who? Troublesom—I mean, her name is Dawn, not 'that chick'." And then he walked off. I obviously angered him, but I didn't care. I'll just soften him up after school.

That Dawn girl linked arms with Leaf, and headed into the school building. She seemed nice… and I couldn't blame Paul for falling for her. She had that kind of smile where you couldn't help but smile back when you saw it… her dark-sapphire eyes left you mesmerized… and her beautiful dark blue, silky hair fell back into place perfectly when she'd run her fingers through it… but she _wasn't the girl I wanted._

The time went by slowly in English, my first class of the day. It was terrible getting stuck with Shakespeare in the morning… no one knew what the hell he was talking about, nor did anyone really care what a dead man's play meant. And after fifty long agonizing minutes the bell rang. I was the first one to run out of class because I couldn't stand Shakespeare anymore. On my way to meet up with a couple of friends, I spotted Leaf at her locker—and the idea of meeting up with my friends left the building…

I walked up to her locker swiftly and leaned against the locker. I waited for her to close her locker for her to notice me. And soon enough she did. I smirked down at her innocently, and spoke smoothly, well at least what I thought was pretty smooth. "Hey babe. What's up?"

She pursed her lips together and looked at me. Of course I didn't show it on my face, but I was absolutely terrified of what witty comeback she was going to throw in my face. Then she said "Oh, are you talking to me? Because I'm not your babe." She smirked and patted my shoulder continuing, "Nice try though." And walked away. Ouch. She was the **only girl** who wouldn't even look at me—yet she was the **only girl** who I wanted to see the real me.

I watched her walk away and I didn't want her to leave with the last word. So I caught up with her and whispered in her ear softly, "I'll smell ya later." I laughed but it wasn't one of those 'haha' laughs, it was more of a 'hopefully she can't tell I'm nervous' laugh. I walked away hoping slightly, I didn't piss her off. I don't know why but I couldn't help but act like a jerk to her—and I hated myself for that. But a guy has to keep up with the image he has.

I waked into Ms. Anderson's class and took my seat immediately dropping my head on the desk, because I knew today was going to be boring… like every other day in her class.

She was standing in front of the class, and started speaking, "Today, we're going to discuss about college—you guys are getting very close to graduating and it's very important that you guys make the right choices for you, which is—Gary! Head up please, we don't need you sleeping in class."

I groaned internally and faked a smile at her, "Yes mam," I said sitting up a bit, lifting my head reluctantly. Ms. Anderson smiled at me and continued to babble. I rolled my eyes and rested my cheek against my hand which was sadly on the cold wooden desk. I looked at the desk curiously and saw little hearts doodled on it. I kept staring at different doodles until I spotted something at the top corner. It said, **'Hello :D'** I chuckled to myself. It was probably another girl who likes to doodle.

I studied that one word scribbled on the desk for a while—and I thought, why the hell not? So I scribbled back on the desk, **'What's up?'**

I wasn't really expecting anything in the back of my mind. I just thought whoever sat in this seat before me would just ignore my little greeting—but little did I know that this stupid scribble would get me the one girl I wanted…

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Hi. So I posted this story a long time ago, but never finished it. So I deleted it not wanting to keep anyone hanging, because I never knew when I was going to finish it. But I actually finished it! So I'm pretty stoked to post it. There is probably a ton of mistakes but whatever. Anyways this story is going to be about 10 chapters. Since this a prologue might as well have an epilogue right? Anyways leave a review please and thank you :)**

 **Jess**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did I would be the very best like no one ever was**

* * *

 _Leaf's POV_

My eyelids fluttered, trying to process what I had just saw. I slowly approached my desk and traced the **'What's up?'** with my fingertips. I grinned to myself and just as I lifted my head up, guess who I saw?

There was Ms. Anderson, glaring at me with her normal pout on her face, her arms crossed over chest like she was trying to intimidate me or something. There she goes again, tapping her fucking fingers impatiently on her arm. "Leaf Green." She said firmly as she approached me, one foot after another. Ugh here we go again.

I bit my lower lip, and held on tight to my jacket and internally groaned. What could she possibly nag me about now? I thought with bitterness.

She raised her eyebrows at me in suspicion. Yeah, I said suspicion. Only she would accuse me for probably vandalizing her whole damn classroom. Oops, her mouth was moving and I didn't quite catch what she had said.

"Um… sorry?" I asked unsure, damn me and my incompetent mind.

She cleared her throat rudely, "I said—what are you doing here after school hours?"

I swallowed that thick built up of saliva and responded. "Actually uh—Ms. A it's technically still school hours, since there's sports and—"

She cut me off rudely which was completely unnecessary. I was trying to tell her—oh you know what never mind. I rolled my eyes in discreet and fake interested in the lecture she was giving me.

She scowled harshly at me. "You know what I mean," she spoke maliciously, maybe I was being a bit dramatic with how she really sounded, but in my head that is completely how she sounded. Like an evil villain in a Disney movie. She raised one eyebrow at me, man how does she do that? My thoughts were once again interrupted by her asking, "What are you doing here, exactly?" she spoke, making her way over to where I was. Oh shit the desk I stepped forward to try and cover it. She narrowed her eyes at me again, "I thought this was the last place you wanted to be," she spoke again, still waiting for my reply. Oops I guess I forgot to do that.

The corners of my mouth twitched curving up into a small grin and I lied through my teeth as I answered, "Oh c'mon Ms. A! I don't hate this class, THAT much," I chuckled but then stopped when I met her unamused gaze, gee talk about tough crowd. I sighed softly, and muttered to her; "I just forgot my jacket."

Oh now she chuckles, "That sounds more like the Leaf I know." She walked back over to her desk and started to collect her things. I sighed in relief, that she didn't see the desk and blame me because most likely she would.

"I gotta go now…" I said desperately, trying to creep myself out the door, really wanting to book it before she made me do something drastic.

"Leaf—" she tried to say, but before she could lecture me more I quickly picked up my phone and placed it near my ear, pretending it was my mom. "YEAH MOM! I'LL BE HOME IN A FEW!" I shouted obnoxiously, running out the door.

I speed walked down the hallway still acting like I was talking to my mom just in case Ms. Anderson tried to come and catch me. I turned around slightly to see if she was following me, but thankfully she wasn't. I let out a deep sigh of relief, that woman sure is something else. No wonder she wasn't married, I thought to myself my voice trailing off as I turned back around to face the front. But instead of continuing my walk I slammed into someone causing me to fall down onto the ground. My ass being the only thing to cushion my fall. Ouch, whoever I bumped into has a hard physique.

I didn't bother look up to identify who knocked me down, because I see my poor iPhone on the floor next to me and that was more important at the moment. I crawl over to where it was and slowly picked up, praying to _Arceus_ that there were no scratches on the damn thing, and there weren't to my relief. My mother would have grounded me till I'm 30 if that happened. I felt so relieved, I even planted an embarrassing kiss on my piece of technology.

My moment with my iPhone got interrupted by a snicker behind me. "Wow, so desperate you're hooking up with inanimate objects now, Leafy?"

I turned my head around, to find the one and only 'Gary Oak' picking a fight with me—again. "Oh shut up," I said bitterly, I then extended my hand out towards him. "Help me up Oak." Batting my eyelashes at him innocently as he looked down at me in track uniform.

He stretched out his hand out for me to grab, but then recoiled it before I could even grab it. "What do I get in return?" he asked with a smirk plastered on his stupid face clearly having sick thoughts, triggered by his growing little boy hormones.

I scoffed in disgust, rolling my eyes at him. "I'd rather get up by myself then."

I started to get up, but before I could he suddenly caved and branched his arm out grabbing my hand with his, pulling me up from the ground like it was nothing. Not saying I'm fat or anything, but damn someone is probably confident in the gym.

I actually smiled at him, surprised that he even did a nice action for once. "Thanks…" I paused and looked down at my hand still grasped in his, and noticed how his hand was way bigger than mine. "You can let go now…" I awkwardly stated.

Another smirk formed onto his face, and then in a blink of an eye. He pulled me closer to him, and I was only an inch apart from his surprisingly handsome face—wait a minute, I did not just think that…

* * *

 _Gary's POV_

Finally the bell rang. The day went by a lot slower, then I hoped it would but it was most likely because we just got back from break. Today was the first day of winter track practice, and I was so pumped up to run that extra mile.

I walked out of class and turned the corner heading into the boy's locker room. I swiftly passed by coaches' office giving him a nod and dropped my training bag on bench in front of my locker. I started to undress and change into my track suit. As I slipped it on I heard the bustling of the winter track team as they walked into the locker rooms. Most were upperclassman like me, but some were lowerclassman—obnoxious immature kids who thought they were all that. However most lowerclassman learned their place on the first few days so it wasn't a big hassle, well to me at least.

I was looking down at our track field, sweat trickling down my whole entire body while my breathing was uneven. It was the first practice back from winter break and it was like hell on earth, why am I doing this again? Oh because it gives me adrenaline rush and I sort of enjoy running, well not running to my death. Coach already had us do intense suicides, running back and forth about 150 times. It was not fun.

Paul, my best friend, was also breathing heavy and uneven like me. He nudged me and grunted in his usual monotone voice, "Coach said we have a ten minute break." And with that last word he collapsed on field, laying on his back, his chest heaving up and down vigorously. Paul was a couple of inches taller than me so he had to push himself more than I did, but I definitely would not want to be in his situation right now.

I decided to copy him and laid down right next to him. There was a silence, not an awkward one seeing as we are still catching are breaths but just a normal comfortable one. But me being the talkative one in our friendship, I asked him a question I have been pondering for a while now. "Hey, you know that girl Leaf?" I turned my head to glance at him.

He glanced at me and nodded his head at me. I rolled my eyes in discreet, knowing that was the only sentence I was going to get unless I continued the conversation.

Before I could say anything he surprisingly interrupts me, "The chick you got the hots for?" he mocked my tone. I take offense to the sarcasm he is giving, but since he actually answered me, I won't call him out on it just yet.

I scoffed at him, "I don't have the hots for her—I just find her amusing…" I paused slightly before deciding to confess my actual feelings, because this is Paul we are talking about. He won't really care nonetheless, but here we go… "How can I make her fall for me?" I asked with a slight blush on my cheeks.

He sat up putting one arm over his knee, and he glanced at me from the corner of his eye and smirked but looked away for my sake. He coughed trying not to sound awkward, "Honestly bro take control of the situation. Make your move, but don't be an ass about it. She isn't fond of the whole womanizer act you got going for you," he mumbled out incoherently but somehow I understood. Paul was the type of guy who didn't really speak unless it was really needed, but being friends with him for song, I grew to understand his monotone voice.

I sighed knowing he was probably right, even though he can't even talk to the one girl he actually likes without insulting her. I remember him telling me that sometimes when she tried to talk to him or even say hi, he wouldn't even talk back and he would avert his eyes and escape quickly. It made it seem like he was ignoring her which was a bad move for his part. But still somehow he manages to pull out good advice out of his ass. I got up and mumbled my 'thanks' and made my way over to the building. Right as I entered I heard someone yelling loudly.

As the voice amplified almost deafening me. I looked around to see who it was and all I heard was, "YEAH, MOM! ALRIGHT!" followed by a giggle. And then all of a sudden, I felt a slight push causing me to lose my balance for a split second, but not make me fall on my ass like it did with the person who slammed into me.

I glanced downwards and saw Leaf on the ground kissing her phone. I raised my eyebrow at her purely amused at her weird unusual antics and spoke sarcastically, "Wow so desperate you're hooking up with inanimate objects now, Leafy?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at me, making my smirk even wider. "Oh, shut up." She tells me and then stretches her hand out towards me, "Help me up, Oak," she said in a demanding voice. Sheesh not even a please? Someone's pushy.

Without hesitation I extended my hand out for her to reach, but then I thought it would be fun to tease her so I pulled my hand back, "What do I get in return?" I asked, my smirk still on my face trying to seduce her, jokingly of course. Well maybe I was a tad bit serious, but I doubt it would work. She hates my guts.

She rolled her eyes at me again, if she keeps doing that her eyes will fall out of her head which would be a funny sight to see. She spoke again interrupting my thoughts, "I'd rather get up by myself then." And she started to try to lift herself up, but I stopped her and grabbed her hand pulling her up. I'd be a jackass if I didn't help her out. But her touch sent a sudden jolt of electricity throughout my whole body making me want her even more. And her hands were so soft, I didn't really want to let go.

I was snapped back into reality when she started to tug her hand back, trying to release her hand from my grip, "You can let go now…"

I slightly panicked, even though I didn't show it on my face. This seemed like the perfect opportunity to make my first move, Paul's words echoed in my mind over and over again. I shut my eyes and followed my gut. In a blink of an eye, I found her only an inch away from my face when I opened my eyes. I had never been so close to her big, green eyes until now—and her lips were calling my name. It was like she had me under a spell and I was hypnotized by her. I kind of started freaking out a bit, because here she was, Leaf Green, the girl I had a crush on for years. The only girl who doesn't see me and she was right where I wanted her.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi. Happy Thanksgiving! Sorry if there are any mistakes, leave a review please :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 _Leaf's POV_

I felt his hot breath against my lips, lingering down my neck and for once in my life I felt my heart beat increase rapidly. My mind went blank, literally my mind was vacant and my eyes were locked with his hypnotizing hazel-eyes. What is wrong with me?

His hands trailed down my back sending shivers down my spine. I bit my lip nervously for some reason. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing the effect he was having on me right now. He leaned in and whispered in my ear in his deep chilling voice, "Just say no if you want me to stop." He pulled away for a second and then slowly inched his way to my lips.

But the weird part of this whole situation is I didn't want him to stop for some twisted reason. It's like he hacked my mind in to wanting him to kiss me. This needs to end right now, I need to—wait why am I suddenly running out of thoughts? This cannot be happening to me.

"S—stop," I managed to choke out. A huge lump in my throat hindering me from speaking any further. I didn't want this yet at the same time I did. I closed my eyes accepting my fate, but my eyes flickered open at the sound of another voice approaching us. That broke my trance and made me suddenly think clearly of the situation I was in. I stomped on his foot and pushed him off of me with all the strength I had in me. I stepped back with my cheeks flushed by this ass face.

He fell to the floor clearly caught by surprise. He looked up at me with a bewildered expression and groaned. "What the hell was—," he was cut off by a boy who was walking towards us. The one who interrupted us, thank _Arceus_ for that. I then realized who it was it was Gary's partner in crime, Paul. I knew him as Dawn's crush since the fourth grade.

"Gary, get your ass back to the field our breaks over—" He paused and glanced back forth between me and Gary. He raised his eyebrow with an amused glint in his eyes. "What's up?" he grunted quietly, clearly wondering what was going on between me and Gary. Which was definitely nothing at all. I glanced at him curiously, wondering why he was so damn quiet. I mean other than the whole school being scared of him. He seemed like he kept to himself a lot besides Gary's constant bothering, there's just something about him. I mean he is clearly a hot boy at this school, like the womanizer I have come to hate, but from the rumors around school he doesn't do girlfriends or relationships, but just insults Dawn. Ugh, boys are weird.

Gary suddenly stood up standing now next to me. "Well she tried to kiss me and I fell back trying to defend myself, which is why I'm on the floor," he said pretty pleased with his answer. I rolled my eyes at him. Stupid asshole.

I scoffed deciding to ignore his statement for my own damn sanity. I titled my head still analyzing Paul and I pointed at him, while he was narrowing his eyes at me. "You like my friend, Dawn, right?" I asked him curiously. I can only assume he is doing that pre-school thing. When a guy insults you, he likes you right?

His eyes widened for a brief second and he averted his eyes with a light blush on his cheeks. He scoffed, "Troublesome? No way could I like her. I don't even know her that well," he grunted in a weird deep voice, I guess that's one quality girls like about him. But he seemed fidgety like he was nervous or something. This amused the hell out of me, because he was known as the schools bad boy, and the fact that he is acting like a love sick child was pure gold. I also thought it was hilarious when he said he didn't know her that well. I mean come on we all practically grew up together.

Gary on the other hand was smirking and shouting, "Yeah right! You know you're in love with—" He tried to let out, but was unable to finish his sentence because Paul snarled loudly, which caught me completely off guard. No wonder people were scared of him. With the way he was acting before, this was a completely strange side to see after that. He was glaring harshly at Gary, "Let's go Oak," he growled, grabbing Gary violently dragging him away. It looked like a part of a movie honestly, like Paul was dragging Gary to his doom to kill him. Which I was totally fine with by the way. All I could hear was Gary's whining and complaining; "Let me go!"

But then that was it. I was in the hallways alone once again. Engulfed by the silence that was usually interrupted by constant noise.

The next day was the same old boring routine as I died of boredom in Ms. Anderson's class. So I decided to answer back the person on the desk, **'I'm going to shoot myself if I don't get out of this class soon, you?'** Who would have thought, that I and this random person thought of a new idea to communicate in class? It's like tinder but not on a phone.

* * *

 _Gary's POV_

I chuckled as I stared at the comment on the desk. I took out my pen from my bag and scribbled back. **'Same here, isn't this class just the worst?'** It kind of makes me wonder who in the school am I'm talking to, but who cares I mean what is a conversation on desk going to get me besides entertainment from this boring class.

* * *

 _Leaf's POV_

I bit my lower lip, and tried to suppress a giggle, really not wanting Ms. Anderson's _zubat_ ears to catch me. I scribbled back. **'Tell me about it, she's rambling about how she didn't attend parties in college, and how good of a student she was. Like I give a damn at all.'** Not finding it at all weird, that I'm conversing by writing on a desk.

* * *

 _Gary's POV_

I took a seat; sort of excited to see the reply, and I cracked up laughing earning myself weird stares, not to mention a death glare from Ms. Anderson. I sunk down in my seat and scribbled back; **'XD you're funny. You're a chick, right?'** I stared at my reply, sort of nervous that I'm talking to a dude not that there was anything wrong with that, but it kind of would suck the fun out of this whole entire situation.

* * *

 _Leaf's POV_

I titled my head analyzing the reply, but instead of being insulted by being called a chick, a small amusing grin formed on my face. **'Yeah, what gave that away? Possibly my hearts?** **'** I giggled a bit at the reply, hoping tomorrow would come faster, so I could see his reply, well hoping it was a boy. The person writing back has sloppy handwriting so I am assuming it is, but you never know nowadays.

* * *

 _Gary's POV_

When I saw the response, the corners of my mouth curved up into a huge grin. I was sort of growing fond of this girl, but then I frowned to myself thinking of something; _'What about Leaf?'_

I don't know why, but I was growing fond of this mystery girl. I have no idea who she was, yet she had a way of captivating me with her short, humorous scribbles on the desk. She was slowly caving a way into my heart making it so the desks weren't the only place she left her mark on. I honestly don't know what's wrong with me.

* * *

 _Leaf's POV_

I don't know why, but the more and more this mystery guy and I scribbled back to each other every day my anticipation for a new response grew and he never disappointed, always presenting me with a new reply. Why was I getting so attached to a stupid desk conversation, if anyone saw me right now they would think I'm super creepy, and crazy. Which I would not blame them, but I somehow felt connected to this guy, for some odd reason it made me feel like one of those stupid giddy school girls. Not that I minded…completely.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello. Here is another chapter for the week. Sorry if there are any mistakes, leave your thoughts in a review. Also, this is a mainly Oldrival story. Don't get me wrong I love Ikari but there moments in this story aren't as big but I do have a separate chapter for them as the epilogue. Until then!**

 **Jess**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Yes, I know you hate me for not updating my stories. I'm sorry T.T**

* * *

 _Gary's POV_

Weeks passed by within a blink of an eye. So evanescent and short. Weeks of constant scribbling on the desk and my infatuation growing for this mystery girl. Of course we had to keep it on the down low, erasing our scribbles when it became too noticeable. Which made me sad, but the new ones were well worth it. As much as I hated to admit it in those few weeks the thought of Leaf washed away like the faint footprints etched into the damp sand, no trace left behind after the clean sweep of the ocean waves. Wow I'm a poet and didn't even know it. I should use that to my advantage.

I was excited for another day and a new scribble inscribed onto the wooden desk. As lame as it sounded, because it is very lame and you can tell that my popular image is a scam. But this little scribble on the desk is what I go to school for. Not knowing who this girl is was such an excitement. It was like the guess who game, a game that could go on forever which I wouldn't mind playing. Was she blonde? Was she a brunette, hell maybe she has blue hair and its Dawn, but I hope it's not her because Paul would bury me alive, yes bury me alive and not kill me so he could get away with murder and leave me there to die a miserable death. Wow I wonder how bored I would feel in that hole—wait I'm getting totally off track right now. What was I thinking about before? Oh yeah! The mystery desk scribbler.

I wonder what kind of eyes she had. Does she have icy, oceanic eyes that seemed to have infinite depth? Or does she emerald gem-like eyes that resembled two floating lily pads? Wow that metaphor was weird… Huh, maybe she has two dark chocolate eyes that I could eat up—okay I need to stop now, that was even weirder. _Arceus_ , this was such a tease! I wanted to know so badly who it was, but I'm afraid if I do find out it will kill the mystery to it all. Wow, what if we do meet and get married and have a billion babies, this would be a funny story to tell our kids—okay I officially lost it. Gary Oak you sly dog, you are officially whipped. I need to get my life together.

I twirled the keys to my beautiful convertible around my forefinger and I hummed. Yes, you heard right I am humming. I'm walking down the halls with Paul right by my side. My back pack was hoisted up around my left shoulder while my free hand was resting in the front pocket of my leather jacket.

Paul was glancing at me strangely. I felt it ever since I picked him up from his house and I feel it now as we are walking down the halls. He narrows his eyes at me and finally asked the question that he was probably wondering for the past 30 minutes, "Are you—humming?" he grunted in disbelief.

I paused and rolled my eyes at him and then turned to look at him with dumbfound expression on my face. "Yes, are you going to arrest me, officer?" I snickered. Chuckling at my witty reply and turned away to continue walking.

I could tell he rolled his eyes at me as I kept on walking and he stopped in his tracks. He called out to me, "What happened to Leaf? Weren't you crazy about her?"

I sighed softly and stopped walking, cementing my feet onto the ground. Leaf, the name played over and over again in my head. I was flooded back with memories of how her light-green eyes would scowl every time I came even a few feet close to her. The curves of her small framed figure that made her body seem like a wonderland, making every guy eager to explore, especially me. And the way her nimble fingers would tuck a strand of her long light brown hair behind her ear after it spilled over her face, hiding her perfect complexion. If I still remember all of this, maybe I'm not as whipped as I thought was for the mystery girl.

I cleared my throat still not facing Paul and I answered trying to hide my hesitation. "Oh, her, um…" My voice trailed off, as I scratched the back of my neck nervously not really wanting to answer his question.

He chuckled as I turned around to glare daggers at him, while he still was laughing, remaining unfazed my harsh glare. I forgot I was talking to sadist. I whined and stomped my foot like a child. My voice was dry, "What's so funny?" I asked with bitterness.

He shook his head and sighed at me in annoyance. He walked up to me patting a hand on my shoulder. "I knew you couldn't stick to one girl, Oak. Especially one who doesn't notice—"

I growled interrupting his rant, "Cut it out, Paul." I could feel the blood inside me raging. Now I'm getting annoyed. This was starting off to be a good day, until Paul opened up his damn mouth. Man I wonder if this is what it feels like for him. Sheesh, no wonder he's always quiet.

Paul smirked at me, "Gary, Gary, Gary. We both know you gave up on Leaf, because she didn't want you," he deeply chuckled with his stupid eyes gleaming in pure amusement. Sick bastard was enjoying my pain.

I growled at him while he continued smirking at me, intimidating me to do something. Let's face it, if Paul and I were to ever get into a fist fight, I would get creamed. Not even creamed I would have a death sentence because he was just that scary. He also was trained in in mixed martial arts ever since he was a kid. So that doesn't help my chances at all. I smirked looking behind him, and glanced back at him knowing what will help my chances though. I pushed him and he lost his footing colliding with the person behind him and sadly he was the only one who hit the cold hard ground and I was excited to see how this will all play out knowing _she_ is his weakness.

"Shit, are you okay?" Her big blue eyes blinked rapidly as she glanced down at Paul. I chuckled as his face flushed red. "Here take my hand," Dawn extended her hand, revealing her slender fingers.

He stared at her for a bit, I know he wanted to accept her hand in helping him up. But knowing him, he'll probably—yup. He swatted her hand away and got up on his own with a light blush on his cheeks, as he shoved his hands into his pockets. I held in a laugh, but couldn't help but let it out. He glanced at me with a harsh glare and I gulped, stopping my laughter completely.

I heard her apologize profusely and scold him for not letting her help him up. I chuckled a bit to myself and walked passed him hitting him on the shoulder as my good luck to him.

I continued to walk down the bustling hallways, witnessing the same things over and over again. It was always the same. There were the typical hormonal teens in the corners sucking the life out of each other, their lips never parting. Geez, were they vampires or something? They had to breathe sometime. Then, there was the group of girls who were either superficial or insecure, going into the bathrooms to check on their hair and makeup and their whole appearance. And every now and then, you'd run into other stereo-types that I don't really feel like listing. Welcome to High School everyone.

But enough of that rant, I quickly made my way into Ms. A's class pretty eager to see the new scribble she had written, but there was nothing. I frowned and I grazed my rough, calloused fingers over the surface of the desk as an empty feeling suddenly engulfed me. In the background, I heard Ms. Anderson's voice muffled about Shakespeare.

Where art thou, my maiden in disguise? Wow, imagine if everyone talked Shakespearean. What a life we would live in… how did people talk like that? Maybe I should pay attention more in class…

* * *

 **A/N: Here is another chapter. Sorry if there are any mistakes. And I apologize again for taking so long with updates and such. Life has just been very hectic. I'll try to upload another chapter of this tmrw, maybe if you're lucky I'll upload another chapter of BBGG because it's New Years. Idk. Maybe. We'll see. Anyways leave a review. Thanks guys for being patient.**

 **Jess**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 _Leaf's POV_

I was laying down in my bed, the covers shielding my body from the bitter air. Cold sweat beads lingered on my forehead, ready to trickle down at any moment. I felt like I was dying. I coughed violently and my whole body was shaking from being cold, but once I pulled the covers on I was hot, it was a difficult process, so I just said 'screw the blanket' covering myself with pillows, building a bundle for myself. It was actually quite comfortable, I should do this more—okay I need to stop thinking because that is giving me more of a headache. I felt like absolute shit and I don't even know what shit feels like, but I could tell this was somewhere on that line. Why did I have to get the flu?

Just as I close my heavy eyes, slowly starting to drift off the sound of the doorbell disrupted my peace. A loud groan escaped my lips. Me being the only damn person home, would mean I have to answer the door. Maybe if I just pretend I'm dead, they will go away—oh nope, they decided to keep pushing the button repeatedly to apparently annoy me! I swear I will murder someone if it's a stupid girl scout trying to sell me damn cookies, or a random old salesman. I wearily dragged myself out of bed, dragging my feet down to the stairs. I looked like a zombie as I passed my reflection in the mirror. I pulled up my hair in a messy bun to at least look, somewhat presentable. I really don't want to scare anyone today.

As I got to the door, I looked through the peephole and was truly shocked at who was outside my door. I could hear my heart thumping against my chest for no reason at all. Weird, heart stop doing that. I then opened the door, biting down on my lower lip. "What are you doing here?" I asked, sounding like a dying _meowth_ , coughing at the end of my sentence.

Gary rubbed the back of his neck, looking nervous and his voice faltering slightly in the beginning, "Oh, hey—I didn't know you lived here," he said with a grin, the corners of his mouth tugging up awkwardly.

I couldn't help but let out a giggle, as I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah, right you stalker."

He chuckled, starting to relax a bit and responded back nonchalantly, "Think what you want, but I was just in the neighborhood."

I narrowed my eyes at him and snickered, "Fine, since you happen to be in the neighborhood and apparently outside of my house, would you like to come in?" I said, opening the door a bit wider, as I let out a few coughs. Hmm maybe this could be an evil plan to get him sick, I'll gladly take this opportunity.

Gary's eyes suddenly lit up with excitement like a kid in a candy store yearning for delicious sweets, "Really?" he asked, as the corners of his lips curved up into a smile.

I rolled my eyes at him again, "No—I just opened the door wider, for my invisible friend named Jerry," I spoke sarcastically.

He squinted his eyes at me and scoffed, "Who does this Jerry guy think he is? He has no right to be invited in before me," he replied back with a smirk.

I giggled a bit and he slowly made his way into my house, draping an arm onto my shoulder. I just have this urge to cough all over him right now. I shrugged him off and glared at him, saying "No funny business, or Jerry throws you out on your ass."

He rolled his eyes at me this time and ran his fingers through his messy spikes. "I wasn't trying—" He stopped mid-sentence and placed his cold hand on my forehead, an instant cooling sensation that made the hairs on my back stand up. "Wow you're hot," he said, removing his hand from my forehead. "Did you take medicine?" He furrowed his eyes at me.

I sat down on the couch, curling up into a ball and coughed violently again shaking my head at him.

He sighed to himself pushing his hair back. "Is it in the kitchen?" He asked as if he was concerned, which was sort of weird, but maybe it's the sickness getting to me. Yeah that sounds right.

As I closed my eyes his footsteps became more faint and distant as he disappeared into the kitchen. After a few minutes of rustling, I heard him approach me once more. "Wake up, Leafy." I heard his soft voice cooing in my ear.

My eyes fluttered opened, struggling a bit to keep them open and I saw Gary right in front of me, his face a few inches apart from mine and I felt his hot breath linger on my neck. I swallowed the big lump in my throat that had formed out of nowhere and sat up, "What's this?"

"I found this soup on your stove and I figured you haven't eaten yet. You probably must be hungry, so I decided to heat it up for you," he said, holding the bowl of soup in front of my face. The steam was palpable, and I could imagine the delicious aroma it had—too bad my nose was too congested to even get a whiff of it.

I was honestly genuinely surprised by his act of kindness and couldn't help but smile. I felt my cheeks gain color, feeling the heat rise up as I stole a glance of him watching me intently. Maybe he really does like me, but soon that thought vanished feeling a bit foolish and insecure of myself.

After about ten minutes I could not consume anymore soup than I already had. My throat detesting the liquid slithering down my throat. However Gary kept urging me to finish the whole bowl, but I refused pushing it away. Geez, he nags me like my mother does.

"Gary, please I don't want to eat anymore," I whined my eyes pleading with him for mercy on my soul. Well that sounded a bit more dramatic then I intending it to be.

He frowned at me. "Fine," he agreed bitterly, handing me a cup of water and two Tylenol cold pills. "After this you should be able to get some sleep."

I popped the pills into my mouth and quickly drowned them by sipping some water. Another cough escaped my lips as my hand covered my mouth. Clearing my throat I glanced up at Gary and said sincerely as I could, "Thank you." I honestly can't help but wonder why he is he even bothering to take care of me, or as a matter of fact why is he even at my house right now.

"You're welcome," he responded, his voice soft and gentle.

As my eyes flickered shut. I felt his fingertips sweep my bangs to the side. After what felt like forever. I soon felt myself losing consciousness, losing myself into a peace slumber. I could feel Gary carry me upstairs and I felt my heart pounding against my chest. I felt him tuck me into bed, and I swore my heart stopped for a second as soon as I felt a gentle kiss planted on my forehead. Then everything went blank. I guess the Tylenol kicked in, but why did I dream of Gary doing that? Was it real—nah, it was probably just a dream…

* * *

 _Gary's POV_

I was in front of Leaf's house for some reason. I honestly didn't even know why my feet dragged me all the way here. I hesitated feeling reluctant on whether I should ring the doorbell or now. I did come this far so why not. I slowly stepped up on the porch, standing at the mat against the door, as my hand eagerly reached for the doorbell. However my hand immediately recoiled back as the nerves started to get the best of me. I paced back and forth for about a minute and a half and then I finally managed to ring the doorbell a couple of times. I waited, hoping she would answer, but at the same time wishing she wouldn't.

After about thirty more seconds of pure agony of waiting the door finally creaked open and I saw Leaf standing right before my eyes. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, her skin paler than usual, and her green eyes had lost its usual burning fire. Nevertheless she still looked incredibly beautiful in my eyes, but of course I would never tell her that. Instead I put on my idiotic act, rubbing the back of my neck and stupidly said, "Oh hey—I didn't know you lived here…"

She chuckled condescendingly and I could just tell by the look she gave me of how much animosity she felt towards me. "Yeah right, you stalker." I couldn't help but feel a bit hurt by that but I didn't show it. Does she really hate me that much?

I laughed it off, not wanting to really show how nervous I actually was. Man why am I so lame around her? "Think what you want, but I was just in the neighborhood."

Her response totally caught me off guard and made me the happiest person on earth, "Fine, since you happened to be in the neighborhood and apparently outside of my house, would you like to come in?" It made me wonder if she just asked that so she could go back inside, but I'll take what I can get.

My mouth soon formed into a huge grin that seemed to take up half my face. I nodded and quickly maneuvered my way into her house as she opened the door wider, making a joke about her imaginary friend Jerry; who'd kick me out if I did any funny business. I made a snarky remark and chuckled at her following her into her house as she shut the door.

What started out as small talk ended as something completely different… In the end, I found myself by Leaf's bed looking after her while she was sleeping. As I looked down, her face looked so peaceful and tranquil. I felt my heart pounding against my chest, yearning for a kiss. Defying what was right, I leaned in slightly and planted a soft gentle kiss on her pale forehead. And to me that was enough to last me a lifetime. However I heard the creaking of the door and my time with Leaf was sadly cut short.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, happy new year! Enjoy this chapter :-) sorry if there are any mistakes. Leave a review.**

 **Jess**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Here is another chapter!**

* * *

 _Gary's POV_

I quickly ran into her closet, my heart pounding hard against my chest. I didn't have enough time to completely shut the door because another woman walked through the door. I assumed it was her mom. She sat on the side of Leaf's bed, feeling her forehead and she slightly recoiled when Leaf groaned. "Shh, go back to sleep honey," she paused exhaling sharply. Then she planted a quick kiss on Leaf's forehead. "I'll be back before you know it." And with those words she left the room, apparently the house as well because I heard the front door slam and the purring of her car outside the window.

I sighed in relief, leaning my head against the wall in the closet for a minute to calm my nerves. I started to make my way out of the closet when I tripped over something—probably a shoe, no doubt, and I fell flat on my face with a loud thump. Apparently I wasn't as smooth as I thought I was. I prayed slightly to _Arceus_ , hoping that I didn't wake up Leaf. I didn't hear her screaming so I took that as a good sign—oh wait I see fuzzy socks in front of me. Maybe I should look up now.

I glance up and see Leaf looking at me with—well, I can't really tell actually. It looks like annoyance, or it could be angry, maybe even bizarre stare. She finally broke the silence by asking with a scratchy voice, "Why are you in my closet?"

I tried to come up with something, but my mouth spoke before I could come up with anything decent, "Uh—I wanted to borrow some shoes?" What the fuck, shoes? Really? That's the best answer I could come up with?

She stared at me blankly, and she sniffled, cutely I might add. "Um—I don't think they would be your size…" she said sarcastically, narrowing her eyes at me.

I paused trying to think of something else, when she spat out, "Oh for crying out loud, were you trying to peak at my underwear or something you perv?" My eyes widened at that statement and I rushed to get up off the floor, almost knocking her over in the process. I grabbed her shoulders and made her steady, while chanting "No—no, no—no." over and over again.

She gave me a look for me to continue and I coughed awkwardly letting her go, "Uh—your mom came home…"

"And…?" she asked in confusion.

I sighed softly, "I didn't want to meet her—while you were asleep, that kinda would have made me seem like a creep," I stuttered scratching my neck, feeling embarrassed.

Leaf stared at me still before cracking up laughing and well—coughing too. I frowned at her, waiting for her to be finished.

She finally calmed down after bit, still letting out a couple of giggles while saying, "Why didn't you just go home then?"

I scoffed at her. "Is that the way you treat someone whom might I add took care of you?"

She raised an eyebrow at me, "You made me soup…"

"Yeah—well—I, uh gave you medicine and carried you to your bed," I said confident at my comeback.

She slow clapped at me and I glared at her, while she grinned finding this situation amusing. She stopped and pondered something, "Hey—wait a second. Why did you even come to my house in the first place?" she asked me slightly curious.

I was kind of curious myself, because to be completely honest I forgot my entire reason in being here in the first place. I frowned trying to come up with another answer.

She rolled her eyes at me. "I'm going back to bed," she said with a sigh, hopping back on her bed.

I chuckled a bit."You're welcome," I said rudely and I heard her mumble a 'thanks' and I quickly rushed downstairs. I looked around and no one was home still, so maybe she wouldn't care if I hung around for a bit. I grabbed two waters from her fridge and went back up to her room.

I put one of the waters on her nightstand while I sat down and drank mine. She was knocked out again. I yawned myself feeling a bit sleepy. I nodded off bit thinking it wouldn't hurt to take a nap and suddenly I was off in a land full of dreams.

* * *

 _The next day_

I groaned untangling the unwanted knots in my hair with my fingers, and rubbed the sleep off my eyes and opened my heavy eyelids. For some odd, reason I felt like I was on a cloud. I turned over, and the next thing I heard was my own yelp escaping my mouth, followed by a piercing shriek.

She jumped out of her bed and glared harshly at me, "Why are you in my bed?! I thought you went home—what the fuck is going on?!" she said screeching at me.

To be completely honest, I was just as shocked as she was. The last thing I remembered was passing out on the floor, but then I guess I apparently woke up, or at least sleep walked and ended up in her bed. Oh man, I'm in for it now.

She was infuriated by my silence, and she threw a pillow right in my face. "Answer me!" she shouted.

I stumbled out of the bed, trying not to trip on my two left feet and I threw my hands up in the air as a precaution just in case she's throw something harder at me. "Look, I'm just as bewildered as you are, last thing I remember was dozing off on your floor," I paused, waiting for a signal for me to continue.

Her pupils were dilating as she yelled out in frustration, "And how did you miraculously end up next to me, on my bed?!"

I pushed my hair out of my face. "Uh—I must of woke up in the middle of night and not remembered…?" I said, sort of unsure of my answer. I started backing away cautiously, counting the steps in my head, trying to plan my escape.

"Don't you dare move!" she said viciously. Her eyes boring into mine. She was glaring at me with one hand resting on her hip. She kind of looked cute when she was angry, but I don't think this is a good time to tell her that. She screamed at me again, "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

I rolled my eyes, sick of her assumptions about me. I narrowed my eyes at her, starting to get frustrated myself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. It was an accident. I overstayed my welcome—I know, but your mom wasn't home or anyone else as a matter of fact, so I wanted to make sure you were okay. So sorry for trying to take care of you!" I snapped irritably.

Her eyes softened and her anger seemed to simmer down a bit. She bit her lip and turned away from me with a light blush on her cheeks mumbling out, "No one asked you too!"

I frowned at her answer and watched her as she dropped the blankets next to her feet and aggressively pushed passed me. I whistled quietly my eyes following her petite body. I, now, noticed how incredibly short her pajama shorts were and how attractive she looked right now in an over sized sweater.

She caught me staring at her and she simply rolled her eyes, letting out a frustrated groan. She turned on the faucet in her bathroom for a split second and then turned it off. She began to brush her teeth, scrubbing hard left to right, up and down. And I was still staring at her for some odd reason.

She turned to glare at me with a mouthful of toothpaste. "What? I can't brush my teeth in my own damn house?"

I chuckled a bit not at all repulsed by her spitting toothpaste at me. "Oh no by all means," I said, sheepishly grinning at her. I then added, "Do you have any mouthwash? My breath doesn't taste very good."

Her eyes still glaring at me, she reached into the cabinet and pulled out some Listerine mouthwash throwing it at me, and then continued to brush vigorously.

I walked over to the bathroom and pushed her to the side, "Thank you," I said smiling softly at her. My eyes still fixed on her as I gurgled the minty fresh mouthwash in my mouth for a bout thirty seconds and then spit it out in the sink. I let out a breath, the minty mouthwash overwhelming me with a cool sensation, then flashed my pearly whites at Leaf, giving her a toothy smile.

She rolled her eyes at me and spat into the sink. She turned the faucet once more, filling up a cup with water. She quickly gurgled her mouth and washed the remaining traces of toothpaste around her lips away. Then she washed her face, and pushed past me again, dabbing her face with a towel. I honestly don't know why I was watching her do her morning routine, but I was. Because it's not creepy at all.

I trailed close behind her and said, "Thank _Arceus_ it's a Saturday today, right? Could you imagine the chaos in the morning if we woke up in the same bed on a school day?" I chuckled, trying to break some of the tension. I suddenly felt my cheeks get hot as I imagined Leaf and I in the same bed together, just on a regular basis. Wow now I really seem like a perv.

She let out an exasperated sigh and then turned around quickly, her body suddenly colliding into mine. Before she could fall I wrapped my arms around her waist and unconsciously pulled her body closer to mine. My eyes gleamed down at her. "You alright?" I hesitantly asked, hoping she doesn't throw a fit again…

* * *

 **A/N: Hello all. Here is another chapter. Sorry if there are any mistakes. I'm not perfect and I have a lot of the stuff going on. Leave a review of your thoughts!**

 **Jess**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! Sorry for the long wait T.T**

* * *

 _Leaf's POV_

The moment he snaked his strong arms around me, I held in my breath slightly forgetting how to breathe properly. We locked eyes, his dark hazel eyes piercing into my own. I swallowed the big lump of saliva that formed in my throat, almost anticipating for our two lips to collide. If you ask me why I'm feeling this way, I have no idea. It's like his presence makes me lose how to function properly. But my thoughts were interrupted, when he sadly pulled away from me.

He let out a laugh while he helped me back on my feet again. "For a second there, I actually thought you wanted me to kiss you," he said, the corners of his lips tugging up into a grin. His eyes showed a glint of amusement.

The nerve of him to make a comment like that makes me want to punch him! I let out a scoff, rolling my eyes at him. "Oh please, like I would ever kiss you!" I lied through my teeth. Let's face the facts here, his looks make him seem very very kissable. But that attitude of his? Let's just say he needs to fix that or he will probably be divorced three times before he's thirty.

"Could you leave?" I asked, placing a hand on my hip. "I need to change."

He raised an eyebrow, "As in…" his voice drifted, his mind obviously wandering into probably gross guy fantasies. I rolled my eyes again, clearing my throat impatiently for him to 'finish'. He coughed awkwardly, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck with a flushed face. "I'll just be—yeah," he said with his voice a tad bit higher than normal as he walked out the door.

"Thank you," I called out to him sarcastically. After I heard the door shut, I opened my closet rummaging through my clothes. I picked out a simple outfit, a floral dress with a light denim jacket over it. I titled my head scanning my closet once more. Finally I found my olive scarf and pair of boots—wait a minute… Why is there only one shoe here? Ugh, don't tell me that was the shoe Gary wanted to 'borrow'—oh, thank _Arceus_ I found it. Stupid Oak, messing with my closet. I got changed pretty quickly because you never know if Pervy Oak would just walk in on me.

After I got dressed, I walked out of my room and saw Gary pacing around. My eyebrows came together, "What are you doing?" I asked him in confusion.

He jumped and waved awkwardly at me when he noticed my presence. "I was just, uh—um—walking around," he stuttered nervously and then paused slightly as an innocent smile appeared on his face, "I was being a good boy. I promise Leafy," he added on laughing slightly.

I looked at him weirdly and let out a couple of giggles at his stupid charm he's got going on. "Okay…" I said as I made my way down the stairs and headed to my front door.

He trailed behind me and asked curiously, "Where are you going?"

I turned around and pointed at him and then myself, "We're going out. Let's go!" I said excitedly, grabbing his hand. "Put on your shoes, come on!" I added on tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"Alright, alright," he said letting out a chuckle. He grabbed his converses and slipped them on and followed me out the door grinning down at me. "So, where are we headed to?"

I smirked thinking of an idea. I placed my hand on his shoulder and said with a playful seductive tone. "Wherever you want to go, baby."

He laughed again and then stretched his arms out revealing his muscular arms. He placed a hand on his chest and joked, well at least I hope it was a joke. "Really? Because I actually want to go back into your bedroom," he said, winking down at me playfully.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Jerk," I uttered shoving him to the side as I walked down a step.

He let out another laugh and followed behind me walking down a step. "Leafy!" he shouted out while spinning me around and wrapping his arms around my waist. "This time, I'm not going to stop," he whispered leaning closer to my face. He looked into my eyes and then back down at my lips, "I'm going to kiss you now."

And within that millisecond my heart beat increased rapidly. I felt an unfamiliar warmness overwhelm my lips. I didn't try to fight it because as much as I hated to admit it, I wanted to kiss him. Simultaneously our lips both danced around together as I carefully wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. I didn't want this to end even though he makes me forget every moral I have. This right here. Kissing him, felt so right.

* * *

 _Gary's POV_

I shut the door behind me as uneasiness began to brew in the pit of my stomach. It killed me to know Leaf was behind that door undressing. As a guy hormones can drive you mad. But right now that wasn't what was bothering me. It was the fact that Leaf and I, me and Leaf were actually hanging out. Just us two and no one else. And it freaked the hell out of me. What if I screw everything up? What if I act like a huge jerk that she won't even bother with me anymore? All of these possible scenarios that everything could go wrong just made me pace even more.

Before I knew it she stepped out of the door looking more radiant than ever. She looked at me weird and I could hear the beating of my heart racing against my chest. Can she see how freaked out I am? _Arceus_ , I sure hope not.

"What are you doing?" she asked me curiously.

I just froze in my place and couldn't think of anything else to do except wave at her like an idiot. I laughed nervously, "I was just, uh—um—walking around," I said and then paused for a brief second waiting for a reaction that never came. "I was being a good boy Leafy. I promise," I spoke again with a slight laugh, a small smirk making its way on my face.

We both quickly ran down the stairs, but Leaf ran towards the door. "Where are you going?" I asked my eyes following her towards the door. She was making it so hard to focus on anything but her. Her beautiful, silky long hair spilled in front of her face and she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear which made her look even more attractive.

She screamed at me to move faster and I lazily slipped on my converse on as she pulled me out the door, holding onto my hand. She probably had no idea that just a simple touch made the hairs on my back stand up, yearning for more of her. "So where are we going?" I asked trying to regain my focus back.

Her eyes had an amusement gleam to them, she said in such a sexy tone, "Wherever you want to go, baby." Holy shit, what is the girl doing to me? She doesn't get to just do that! She is doing this on purpose!

Half joking and half really stating a fact I said, "Really? Because I actually want to go back into your bedroom."

Then all of a sudden, I was being shoved by her as we walked down the steps. Oh how I love her aggressive reactions. However she really is putting me on the edge. I just really want to kiss her and show her how much she really means to me.

So, I decided to take matters in my own hands, even if it might not end well. It's now or never. "Hey Leafy!" My hands skillfully snaking my arms around her waist, I spin her around and pulled her closer to me. "This time I'm not going to stop." I leaned in closer "I'm going to kiss you now…" I whispered slowly giving her a chance to stop me.

And it was like magic. Her lips felt so divine against mine, and all I wanted was just to be with her.

* * *

 **A/N: So... short chapter. I'm sorry. I'll try to update sooner. But anywho, Leaf had a 24 hour cold thing so she is better before I get any questions about that. Sorry if there are any mistakes. Leave a review!**

 **Jess.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. But fair warning this is a lemon chapter! Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _Gary's POV_

Our lips danced together gracefully as our tongues intertwined and swirled against each other. Her lips felt perfect for mine as if it was the missing puzzle piece. I deepened the kiss even more, pulling her even closer to me.

She slowly pulled away from our heavy kiss, her hot breath still lingering over my lips. She let out a breath before speaking.

"Gary…we—we shouldn't be doing—"

I cut her off, connecting our lips once again. She let out a gasp, sending my male hormones to a new height. In between kisses I spoke out.

"Are you sure you want to stop? Your body is telling me otherwise." I pulled an inch away from her while my lips curled up into a smirk.

The corners of her beautiful lips curved up into a sensual smile. She leaned in and whispered seductively in my ear.

"I'm not sure you would be able to handle me, Oak." She slowly placed light kisses on my neck, sending chills down my spine.

I slowly came to the realization that we were making out right in front of her house. Not wanting to share this moment with wandering eyes, I tightened my grip around her waist and picked her up off the ground taking her by surprise. She had her legs wrapped around my waist as I led us back inside her house. So much for going out, but I definitely didn't mind staying in with her. Especially since she is just getting over a cold, I will give her the bed rest she needs if you know what I mean.

Once we reached her room I placed her back onto her feet, crashing my lips against hers again. She pulled away from me, making me give her a look of confusion. Before I had a chance to ask what was wrong she pushed me down on her bed climbing on top of me in the process. She threw off her jacket and quickly slipped off her sundress, which caught me completely off guard. I couldn't help but stare at her in shock. Shocked at her immense beauty and shocked that this actually happening right now. She smiled mischievously as she connected our lips once again. Our lips did not break once as she unbuttoned my shirt and slowly slid down my broad shoulders. Her brown waves tickled against my bare skin. This feeling was indescribable.

I slowly sat up with my hands moving up and down on her back giving her goosebumps. I smirked in our kiss at the effect I was having on her. I was also slightly relieved that she felt the same connection that I feel. My hands moved to feel the lace of her bra and I quickly unfastened the clasp. She giggled as we kissed throwing her bra somewhere around her room, removing the barrier between us. I felt her skin on my own and let me tell you it had never felt so good. I was overwhelmed with ecstasy.

Before I knew it all of our clothes were scattered across the floor of her room. She lied underneath me as I hovered over her. Her eyes were full of doubt and fear and I was right then about to back off. I didn't want to force her to do something she didn't want to do. Before I could though she cupped my cheeks leaning her head up to give me a tender kiss and that's how I knew she wanted to do this no matter what. I continued to kiss her as I slowly entered myself in her.

She gasped and cried out, "Ow—ow! Gary it hurts!" she tossed her head to the side avoiding my gaze but I can see her eyes watering from the pain. Wait—what the fuck is this her first time?!

I stopped all movement and froze, looking down at her with wide eyes. "This is your first time?!" I asked her slightly freaking out. I have known this girl for years and had a crush on her for years. I couldn't believe I was taking her virginity away from her. I mean mine was with some random girl, but with Leaf it was completely different. She was always someone special.

Leaf slowly turned her head to meet my gaze and she chewed on her lip. "Don't you dare tell anyone that I was a virgin!"

I started to laugh at her aggression and leaned my forehead against hers. She doesn't let anyone see how truly fragile she is. I admired her for that and I couldn't help but feel a clench in my chest that she let me see that side of her. I gently kissed her forehead, cheeks, and then lips.

"My lips are sealed Leafy," I whispered softly. Gently, I started moving into her with a steady pattern. I tried not to go fast since it was her first time, but it was getting pretty hard not to because she felt so fucking good. After a while, she started to gasp involuntarily. I leaned down to kiss her neck and shoulders while quickening my pace. I wanted this to be enjoyable for her as it is for me. She pulled me in for a passionate kiss, digging her nails into my back as she continued to moan my name finally reaching her climax. And soon enough so did I.

My body rolled beside hers, both of our chests heaving up and down at what just occurred. I couldn't believe that I, Gary Oak, slept with Leaf Green. I felt my ego boost up to the highest level it could go to.

I turned to look into her eyes to see what she was thinking. I let out a deep breath, "Wow, that was—"

"Amazing…" she said out of breath, fluttering her eyelids. Her eyes twinkled with laughter as I pulled her closer to my body. I couldn't keep my hands off of her for one second. Maybe she was right, maybe I am a perv. I'm just a perv in love.

She slowly rested her head on my chest and this feeling I had, nothing will ever come close to this amazing feeling. It felt so right to just be here right now with her.

I kissed the top of her head, my eyes weighing with exhaustion. Before I knew it she had fallen asleep, her breathing now very calm. I stared at her beauty, brushing away little strands of her brown hair that fell on her face. I still couldn't believe that she's here in my arms at this very moment.

"I—I'm in love with you…" I whispered quietly so she wouldn't hear. The truth is that I wasn't man enough to say it to her face because once I said it, my own barrier would be gone. I would be so close to the edge of heartbreak. I don't think I would be able to handle if Leaf Green, the girl I've been after for years, broke my heart.

* * *

 _Leaf's POV_

I couldn't resist. My heart called out for him. My body wanted him. I knew that this wasn't a mistake, it was so much more than just a one night stand. I felt a connection with him even though as much as I want to deny it, I couldn't. I knew he had to feel the same way because of the way he looked at me.

I heard him whisper that he was in love with me and to be completely honest it scared me half to death. It was so quiet and subtle, but I heard it and the beating of his heart pounded to the same tune of his words.

And suddenly I didn't feel scared anymore…

* * *

 **A/N: Hello. Sorry if there are any mistakes. Leave a review. Also sorry for another short chapter.**

 **Jess**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! K bye now.**

* * *

 _Leaf's POV_

The weekend flew by, but the only thing I could think about was Gary. That egotistical asshole who I was head over heels with had finally managed to crawl inside my head and make me a hopeless romantic. Yuck.

I was talking to Dawn at my locker telling her about Gary.

"Oh my _Arceus_ , you wouldn't believe how amazing—" I was interrupted by a clearing of the throat. I turned my head and saw Gary standing in front of me. The corners of my lips immediately curved up into a grin and suddenly I felt my cheeks get hot. Am I blushing?! Oh man, I hope not.

"Hey!" I greeted a bit too enthusiastic. _Arceus,_ I wanted to kick myself.

"Hey…" he said awkwardly, avoiding my gaze. Which made me frown and wondered what the hell was up with him.

Dawn looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I could tell she was suppressing a giggle as she tried to hide her smile.

"I'm…" she paused and continued in one breath, "going now so you guys—uh have a nice talk." Before she walked off, she whispered in my ear, "Behave." And I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her assumptions.

"Can I talk to you?" Gary asked, licking his lips. I did not like where this was going. I couldn't help but feel anxious. Like my heart was going to just fall out of my chest.

"Can I be honest with you?" I asked, the knot in my stomach tightening with every breath I took.

"What is it?" he asked as he sat down on the bench, waiting for me to sit next to him. But I didn't. I couldn't.

"I'm completely and utterly terrified of what you're going to tell me right now. If it's bad news I really don't want to hear it," I told him nervously, biting down on my lower lip.

He exhaled sharply and ignored what I said completely.

"What happened on Saturday was a mistake and I just wanted to make it clear that we aren't involved with each other whatsoever," he mumbled, his hazel eyes boring into my own.

His words hit me like a ton of bricks and it honestly knocked the wind out of me. Is this what it feels like to have an anxiety attack? Or is this just what heart break feels like?

"What—wha?" I stumbled on my words, blinking slowly. "What do you mean it meant nothing? I heard what you—"

He shut his eyes tightly and then opened them slowly."Please don't make this harder than it already is. I will just hurt you. I don't want to hurt you. That's all…"

Hurt me? Hurt me?! What the fuck does he think he is doing right now?! Is he an idiot or something?! I should already know that answer because he is Gary fucking Oak. I honestly couldn't comprehend what he was saying to me because it was so ridiculously stupid. I rolled my eyes, blinking back the tears that were so eager to fall down my cheeks. I lifted my hand and with all my strength I slapped him so hard across the cheek. His cheek was blazing red now and soon enough tears started streaming down my face.

"Don't you EVER come near me again! I hope you're happy that you won your little prize," I spat harshly and stormed off with pieces of my heart breaking off with every step I took.

* * *

 _Gary's POV_

I sat there all alone with a stinging cheek. I deserved every ounce of hate she throws at me. I was a complete ass. My self-loathing was interrupted when voice broke me out of my trance.

"Why are you sitting here by yourself?"

I looked up and saw Paul standing in front of me with a confused expression on his face. I rolled my eyes at him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I growled feeling annoyed. Now I really know how he feels with me pissing him off all the time.

"Oh right. Sorry, I forgot you didn't have any other friends and this is how you usually spend your time," he said in dry tone.

I didn't even crack a smile and when I didn't say something snarky back to him, he automatically knew something was wrong.

"Did something happen?" he asked again with a slight sigh. Paul was never fond of drama, so when he asks if something happened he genuinely cared to see if I was alright.

With no hesitation, three words escaped my mouth. "I had sex."

He rolled his eyes at my reply. "It's not like it's your first time. Why are you so wound up about it?"

"With Leaf," I stated bluntly, staring blankly ahead, avoiding complete eye contact with Paul.

From my peripheral vision, I could see Paul's eyebrows shoot up in surprise and his mouth was a bit opened. I know I shocked him completely because Paul Shinji never shows any type of emotion in his face ever.

He blinked a couple of times before responding quietly."When…?"

I let out a huge sigh and ran a hand through my hair in frustration. "Last Saturday. I kissed her and it sort of just all fell into place," I admitted, finally meeting his gaze.

He let out a soft scoff. "Wow, I thought Leaf was the last girl who'd want to sleep with you," he said, still trying to process the information I told him. He then furrowed his eyebrows and glared at me in annoyance. "What's your problem them? You got the girl."

I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I lied to her. I told her she meant nothing to me and that we shouldn't get involved with each other ever again." I paused and pointed to my cheek which was still burning. "And then she slapped me and walked off crying…" I summarized to him what I had done and I felt guilt engulf me as a whole all over again. She must hate me. I couldn't be with her though. Not after what happened…

There was an eerie silence between us.

"Are you fucking stupid?" he asked, his steely grey eyes flooded with disappointment and anger. He probably thinks I fucked up his chances with Dawn.

I looked into his eyes, and the gleam of fear in my eyes reflected in his. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat.

"Because…" My voice cracked, "the condom broke…"

The truth is that I'm in love with her. I've been in love with her since the day she walked into my second grade class and poured paint on my head, because I put gum in her hair. I wanted to spend every waking moment with her. But the thought of her carrying my child, absolutely terrified the fuck out of me. I knew I wouldn't be a good father or even a good boyfriend to her. I'm only eighteen! Having a kid at this age would just ruin our lives completely. I couldn't deal with the fact that I ruined her life. So I broke it off before I made her life even worse.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi. So Gary is an idiot. K hoped you enjoy the chapter. Leave a review!**

 **Jess.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 _Gary's POV_

Paul was completely quiet right now. I couldn't tell what his reaction was. I knew he was shocked but after a bit more of processing it he just got quiet. After a minute something in him snapped. He yanked me up by my shirt taking me fully by surprise.

"Are you absolutely positive the condom broke?" he asked, glaring at me with an impatient look.

I unhooked myself from his grip glaring back at him just as annoyed. I have no idea why the fuck he is so pissed off. He isn't the one who might have a child on the way! I nodded my head still glaring at him, "I think we already established that, Shinji!"

Paul scoffed at me. "And you cut off all ties with her? Are you fucking stupid?!" he yelled at me, causing people to turn their heads.

I looked around feeling a bit anxious at everyone's stares, but Paul could care less at the moment. I finally gazed back at him seeing his disappointment glare and I responded.

"Paul I'm not ready to be a father. I sure as hell won't be a good one. I can't burden Leaf like that…"

"And you think you haven't already burdened her?! It takes two people to sleep together. You were one of those idiots so you need to step up and be there for her not break her heart like an imbecile," he told me still clearly ticked off. He just doesn't understand…

"But—" I tried to explain before he harshly cut me off.

"No Gary. Did you ever think of how she might feel? What if she is just as scared as you? I mean she is the one who would be carrying the baby. And might I add it would be YOUR baby."

"…She doesn't even know the condom broke…" I admitted feeling more like an asshole.

His eyes widened and he pushed me violently almost causing me to fall on my ass.

"Are you fucking crazy? How could you not tell her? _Arceus_ , I didn't know you could be this dumb," he said angrily and walked away before I could say anything else. I knew he was right though. I was being a coward. I couldn't own up to my mistakes. The only thing that I knew deep in my heart is that Leaf wasn't a mistake.

* * *

 _Leaf's POV_

I wiped the fresh tears from my face and tried to gain some composure. I muttered to myself. "You are strong. Leaf Green does not cry for some stupid douche who ended up—"

"Hey! How did your talk with—" Dawn came over but her face turned somber when she noticed my puffy eyes. Her smiled quickly turned upside down into a frown. "What happened?"

I shrugged, trying to brush off the subject. "I don't really want to talk about it," I mumbled out to her.

I could tell Dawn wanted to know what happened, but she could also tell that I really didn't want to talk about it. That's what I loved about Dawn. She respected me and gave me my space. Her lips twitched slightly.

"Okay. I won't ask again, but I'm here if you need me Leaf, okay?" she spoke with concern.

I smiled half-heartedly at her concern. "I know, and I'm really lucky—" I was interrupted by a tall, purpled haired boy behind Dawn. I inwardly rolled my eyes wondering what he wanted.

He had a frown on his face. "Troublesome? Can I talk to you real quick?" he asked with slight apprehension.

Dawn glared at him in annoyance. "That's not my name!" she whined loudly.

Paul rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand yanking her towards the other side of the room. I wonder what their talking about. Hopefully it's not about me and the douche. I watched them as they talked both clearly having an intense conversation by the looks on their faces. I honestly had the strong urge to slap him as well since he is the douches best friend, but I held in that urge since Dawn liked him. Even though she hasn't admitted it to me just yet, being her best friend makes those kind of things seem obvious.

They started to make me feel very uncomfortable when they kept looking back at me. Did Paul know about me and Gary? Had he been in on the plan? Anger rushed through my body just thinking about the betrayal. I tried to distract myself by watching Paul look at Dawn. I cocked my head to the side and smiled slightly. He seemed to really like her. I recognized the familiar gleam in his eye… it's exactly how Gary looked at me, or well used too…

Ugh I'm hopeless.

Dawn walked back to me with a grave expression sketched on her face. "Leaf…" she paused briefly, swallowing the lump in her throat. "The condom broke…"

"What?" I said flatly, unable to grasp the reality in those few words. It couldn't have. Was this the end of my whole entire life? Just because of one beautiful mistake?! Would I be a single mother? Do I have to drop out? What about college? I was overcome with a raging flood of what-if's that seem to have no end.

And suddenly I felt all alone.

* * *

Two weeks had passed by slowly. It almost felt like a whole lifetime, but it was nothing compared to the wait I was doing now. I sat in the middle of the bathroom floor with Dawn, staring at the clock. I started to chew on my nails, the nerves were starting to take over. I never knew the day would come when I'd depend on a stupid pregnancy test on the outcome of my future. This would change everything.

Tick

Tock.

Tick

Tock.

Finally, it was time for me to check the result. I shut my eyes and waited for Dawn to speak.

"You ready?" she asked me. I nodded my head feeling absolutely terrified.

"You're not pregnant."

I started to sob. "What am I going to do? I'm going to be a single mother!"

"Leaf!" she screamed, the corners of her lips curving up into a radiant smile. "You aren't pregnant!" she laughed out of joy and jumped up, overflowed with happiness. It was as if she had just found out she had won the biggest fashion award.

I blinked a couple of times, tears still cascading down my cheeks. I wiped them away quickly and stood up.

"I'm not pregnant?!" When Dawn nodded, I screamed with joy and pranced along with her. I felt so relieved. I wasn't ready to have kids at this age. But to be completely honest I was a bit disappointed that not being pregnant no longer tied me to Gary…

Wait… Did I actually want to have a child with him?

It's been two weeks since Gary and I even looked at each other. However, all my relationships haven't been going downhill. I've been getting awfully close with the mystery guy who always writes back on the desk. He seemed to be going through a rough time just like me, so we've been helping each other out. I wonder who he is, or if I will ever meet him…?

* * *

 **A/N: Hello. Here's another chapter! This story is almost finished! Leave a review.**

 **Jess**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

 _Gary's POV_

I tapped my feet impatiently, growing bored in class. I shut my eyes and rested my head on the table. I felt my eyes get heavy from exhaustion. Must be the stress of getting accepted into colleges, studying for finals, and most of all just graduating in general. I don't think I'm ready to become an adult yet. I'm too tired for that.

I could hear a group girls whisper next to me, buzzing in my ear waking me up from my doze in the process. They were asking each other if they had dates for prom, giggling every now and then. I had forgotten about the prom honestly. It was in a week and the one girl I wanted to go with absolutely hated my guts. I lifted my head and scribbled on the desk quickly, and then laid my head back down on the desk.

* * *

 _Leaf's POV_

The next day.

I walked into class, my brown waves cascading down my shoulders as I walked to my desk. I had hoped for another scribble on the desk. I had finally sat down now glancing down at the desk and my eyes widened in surprise. The corners of my mouth slowly curved up into a small smile. I bit on my lower lip contemplating my response.

' **Do you want to go to prom with me?'**

I scribbled back slowly, **'I'd love to.'** I whispered to myself as I wrote it. I took in a deep breath and crossed my fingers for good luck. Hopefully this guy wasn't a jerk or a creep. But I still couldn't help but feel sad for some reason.

After class I rushed outside to my locker which was right next to Dawn's locker, who was there taking books out of her locker. "Dawn!" I shouted a huge grin taking up my entire face.

She turned to me as her bangs messily fell in front of her face. "Hey!" she smiled, brushing her bangs back. "I have something to tell you!" She and I both said simultaneously. Her eyes blinked as she tilted her head slightly to the side. "You first," she said with a laugh.

I giggled my eyes probably twinkling. "Well," I paused, biting on my lower lip. "Someone asked me to prom!"

Her blue eyes became as wide as the ocean as she squealed with joy and excitement. "You too?! I got asked for the prom today too!"

I gasped and squealed, feeling happy for her. I had an idea on who asked her, but I still wanted to play along for her sake. "Who?!"

She bit her lip nervously and looked down avoiding my gaze. When she lifted her head back up her cheeks were bright red and this when I knew she was finally going to admit her feelings for a certain bad boy. Her two blue eyes bore into mine as she finally answered.

"Paul asked me… I know you and Gary aren't a thing but I don't want it to affect our friendship and he doesn't either so if you don't want me to go with him I wont because you know I value our friendship and I want you to be happy and and—," she babbled on nervously. Until I covered her mouth with my hand to shut her up.

"Dawn!" I shouted at her to stop. When she stopped I pulled my hand away from her mouth, placing my hands on her shoulders gently. "I knew you both had feelings for each other for a long time. I was waiting until one of you did something about it. Thank _Arceus_ Paul finally made a move. I'm really happy for you. How did he ask you?!" I asked her quite curious of how Paul did it.

She giggled like a lovesick fool and blushed bright red, "It wasn't really a huge thing honestly. We were arguing like usual and all of a sudden he just asked me. It—it was really really sweet…" she said, biting her lip thinking of the moment. She shook her head to get out of her little day dream. I laughed because it was adorable of how infatuated she was with him, but I don't mind because he was just as whipped. She looked at me for a second and asked, "Who asked you out? Was it—"

Before Dawn could finish her sentence, I cut her off. "If it was him, you know I wouldn't have said yes. But you know the guy I've been writing with all semester back and forth on the desk?"

Her eyes lit up. "No way! But you don't even know who the guy is. What if he's some stalker or a criminal or something?" she asked me, narrowing her eyes.

I laughed out loud clutching on to my stomach. "Well, I guess I'll find out if he is or not on the day of prom. Besides you shouldn't be talking, you're going with the school's bad boy? You know everyone is going to be shocked once they see the schools sweetheart with the boy who intimidates everyone." Dawn blushed more at my comment and I rolled my eyes playfully. "Anyways, let's talk dresses Ms. Fashionista. Shopping tomorrow?" I asked, linking arms with her as we walked to our next class.

Dawn's eyes lit up once again and she squealed loudly. "You don't even have to ask me twice!" she stated excitedly.

* * *

 _Gary's POV_

I walked into class, awaiting her answer. My heart beat began to accelerate as I hesitantly approached my desk. "Hey there Ms. A," I greeted with a wave as I took my seat. She simply rolled her eyes and continued to walk up to the front of the class. My eyes immediately fell on the three words scribbled right next to my question. **'I'd love to.'** I rose from my seat and yelled out feeling elated, "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Ms. Anderson's lips pursed into a tight line and her gaze immediately turned cold. "Gary Oak, you will sit down in your seat in the next five seconds or I'll make sure you don't go to prom. Are we clear?" she said, arching a brow. As soon as I sat down, she smiled maliciously. "Thank you."

What a scary, annoying woman.

I looked back down at the desk and took out my pen. I scribbled next to her answer, **'Meet me at nine in the greenhouse. I'll be waiting for you.'**

I was finally going to meet my mystery girl. I wondered for so long who she was and what she looked like. Even though we only shared scribbled conversations on the school desk, I was very fond of her. At first it was just a game, but then as we started talking more she reminded me of someone—a pretty, brown haired girl who gave me a million _butterfrees_ in my stomach when I met her gaze.

* * *

 **The night of Prom**

* * *

 _Leaf's POV_

Dawn spun around in her long, purple dress as her midnight blue hair cascaded down her back in waves. Her oceanic blue eyes twinkled right at me. "How do I look?" she asked, the corners of her lips tugging up into a huge nervous grin.

"I can honestly say that Paul will show emotion on his face all night once he sees how amazingly beautiful you look. Will you be my prom date instead?" I joked, winking at her playfully.

She laughed, "Sorry but I don't think Paul would be too happy about that. But don't worry your date will be awe struck," she complimented me with a smile. "Seriously Leaf you look amazing in that dress. Oh hell, if you were pregnant, you'd still look hot in that dress."

I widened my eyes, "Oh _Arceus_! Do not even joke about that!" I said with an awkward laugh. I looked down at my phone to check the time. "It's almost eight. We should get going," I spoke, grabbing my purse.

She applied the last of her lip gloss and smacked them together. "Paul is going to have a fun kissing these. Its strawberry flavored," she joked as she grabbed her own purse. "To prom!" she yelled excitedly, her voice resonating throughout the house.

I laughed, shaking my head at her actions. "You're so weird." I bent down and slipped into my strapless maroon heels that went perfectly with my hunter green dress. "You know, you could've invited Paul over and I could've taken such cute photos of you two. Plus, embarrass and annoy him a bit. And we would have all gone together or something!"

"No, I wanted to go with just you and meet up with him at prom. I would be a nervous wreck right now if we rode together. Especially if you made us take pictures. Can you imagine how much I would babble? He would have probably thrown me out of the car. We would have argued. It wouldn't be a pretty sight," she said anxiously. Even though she says she isn't nervous, she is. This is technically a first date for the both of them and you can probably imagine something always goes wrong on a first date. But maybe that's just in movies? Or in my mind at least.

* * *

 _Gary's POV_

Paul looked back at me, slipping into his dress shoes. He frowned at me.

"Are you sure you don't want to go? Leaf is going to be there. Maybe this is your chance to fix things with her?" he grunted, checking his purple tie in the mirror besides my front door. "You know she isn't pregnant, so why are you being a dipshit to her?"

I rolled my eyes impatiently at him. "Because even if I tried she wouldn't talk to me. It wouldn't make a difference. So just go. Have fun on your first date with Dawn," I mocked him as I flipped through the different stations on TV.

He scoffed loudly. "Let's reevaluate our situations now shall we? I got the girl. You didn't. So at least one of us has a date. Now stop being an asshole and fix your damn life." And then he was gone. Ouch. I guess he was right, I was kind of an asshole to him. But what he doesn't know, won't kill him right? Or actually he probably wouldn't give a shit either way if I told him.

I quickly looked out the window and when I saw Paul drive off, I ran upstairs to my room. I changed out of my t-shirt and sweats and managed to put together a prom outfit. I shrugged the jacket on, tightened the knot of my green tie and looked into the mirror. Even I had to admit I looked pretty damn good for getting ready in 15 minutes. I checked my watch and read 8:12. I opened up my drawer and took out a white rose corsage I had bought earlier and rushed down the stairs. Mystery girl, here I come.

I arrived at the prom at 8:42. It was nothing specially, really. Couples were dancing, some were slow dancing while others were grinding on each other and what not. Blah, blah, blah. Some girls were standing by the punch table, waiting for someone to ask them to dance. There were all sorts of balloons scattered across the floors and the ceilings, floating about as the streamers hung all over the open space. They even took shiny stars and lights hanging them all around the gym to make it look somewhat nice and not cheap.

Pushing and slowing through the crowd, I finally managed to breathe my own air once I walked out of the double doors. The evening air was fresh and crisp. The moonlight beamed above me, providing a moonlit path toward the greenhouse. Fate is actually on my side for once? How convenient. My pace slowed, but my heart was beating so fast against my chest. I finally reached the greenhouse. I stepped inside, and it was dark but I could still see shadows of the different flowers and plants. I heard faint footsteps, heels clicking against the pavement grounds. I held my breath, opening up the corsage I brought for her

"Hello?" her angelic voice chimed throughout the greenhouse. Her voice… it sounded so familiar. The girl I had spent months with, scribbling back and forth on a random desk, appeared before me. In the dark, our identities were still shrouded with mystery. I placed the corsage on her wrist and I kissed her softly on the hand.

One we took a step into the moonlight, my eyes widened in shock.

She furrowed her brows in confusion and choked out my name in shock, "Gary? What are you doing—"

"It's you… Leaf…" I said feeling astonished. I couldn't believe she was the girl who I had been talking to this whole time. Now I understood why I had grown such an attachment to this girl because she was Leaf. Looking at her made me realize how much I missed her. She looked so beautiful and I just wanted her to be mine again. I sure as hell don't deserve her after the way I treated her.

However, she stumbled backwards and shook her head in disbelief. Her eyes began fill with fresh tears while the moonlight gleamed on her. She pointed at me and choked out.

"You, you were the one who I trusted? The one who betrayed me and left me when I needed you the most?" She threw her hands in the air, "Fucking fantastic!" she marched towards me and taking off the corsage I gave her, throwing it on the ground, crushing it with her heels. "Thank you for ruining another moment in my life. I got accepted at a school in Unova. Do you want to follow me there and um I don't know ruin my life some more?!" she spat angrily, walking away without even looking back.

Fuck. I actually got accepted to school there too. How ironic. My heart ached watching her walk away from me for a second time. I wanted to run after her and tell her how sorry I was, but I couldn't move for some reason. I was paralyzed in the same spot. I bent down and picked up the corsage she had crushed with her heels. All the petals were bruised and falling apart, but still looked so beautiful. Broken, but beautiful—just like her.

* * *

 _No one's POV_

Leaf ran inside the building, trying to stop the tears from falling down. The pain she suppressed all this time hit her all at once. It hurt her to see him again. It hurt her to walk away from him again.

Dawn spotted Leaf running through the crowd, wiping away her tears as Dawn danced with Paul. She frowned and looked at Paul who was also looking at Leaf with an apologetic look.

"Paul, I am so sorry, but I have to go. She needs to me." She kissed him gently on the lips and started to walk out the building to go find her friend but stopped in the middle of the dance floor realizing what she had just done. They weren't dating… This was their first date, right? Or was it just for prom? Dawn internally started freaking out that she ruined everything by kissing him. So she ran out of the building to go comfort her friend, worrying about her problems later.

Paul on the other hand was shocked. People were starting to stare at him weirdly because he looked like a statue in the middle of the dance floor. Damn it this is why he hates these things. He turned to look at Dawn who was running after her friend. He gently touched his lips with his fingers and he did something that made all the girls swoon. He smiled.

Leaf felt guilt in the pit of her stomach growing. She felt terrible for pulling Dawn away from Paul. She wanted to put on a fake smile and act like everything was okay, but she couldn't. The tears just kept flowing like an infinite river that seemed to have no end.

Gary felt a couple of tears fall down his own cheeks for losing Leaf a second time. Like Leaf's his heart was just as broken. He felt ashamed and regretful of his own actions. His own actions that were justified as fear and anxiety. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to fix this.

* * *

 _Leaf's POV_

I arrived at school on Monday with a heavy heart. Without even greeting my best friend, I trudged into Ms. Anderson's class, head down as I stared at the ground beneath me. However, once I neared my desk and lifted my gaze, my eyes widened dramatically.

The **whole** desk was scribbled with words.

' **I love you' 'I'm sorry' 'I love you' 'I'm sorry'** were written all over the desk. There was no room left to scribble.

I swept my fingertips across the desk as a small smile formed on my face. I blinked a couple of times, as fresh tears fell onto the desk. The only difference is they were tears of relief and happiness. I laughed pathetically to myself and continued to cry, biting down on my lower lip. I heard someone clear their throat and my head snapped up immediately thinking it was Ms. Anderson. Instead I found myself looking into beautiful hazel eyes. We said nothing to each other, but he knew what I was feeling. The corners of his lips curved into a loving grin as he approached me, pulling me into his arms. I buried my face into his neck and continued to sob as he kept apologizing profusely and whispering that he loved me.

After all he has done to me, I couldn't give him up. Like scribbles on a desk, his name was carved into my heart.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeahhhhhh. Here is the ending. I do have an epilogue though of what happened between Dawn and Paul if you want to see that too ;) but this was actually based off a true story. It happened to my friend back in HS but it was a bit different so this idea came to me a long time ago. Anyways, leave a review if you want to see the epilogue. Sorry for any mistakes. I hope you enjoyed the short story!**

 **Jess.**


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 _Dawn's POV_

It was a couple of days before graduation. I can't believe the time that flew by. Leaf and I were both walking down to the gym to pick up our caps and gowns. She and Gary are together but working out their issues. Honestly as long as they both were happy, I'm happy. I bit on my lower lip thinking back to prom. It's been almost two weeks since then and I haven't even talked to Paul once.

I mean in my defense it's not like I was avoiding him or anything. With finals and studying we both have just been busy… but he still could have called or texted… ugh, why are all boys so complicated?

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even hear a word Leaf said.

"Uh, sorry?" I said not quite sure what she was ranting on about.

Leaf looked at me strangely before speaking her mind, "What's on your mind? You never usually zone out like this."

I stopped walking before we entered the gym and let out a huge sigh. Before I could respond Leaf answered for me.

"Its Paul, right?" she asked me like she already knew.

I looked around searching for an excuse to avoid this conversation. Before I could come up with one, she started her questioning.

"You never did tell me what happened after prom… What happened that is making you avoid him?" she asked me curiously.

I let out another huge sigh and reluctantly answered, "We kissed…" I stated quietly, a blush lightly stained on my cheeks. I suddenly felt consumed by a flashback at how much fun we were having before I kissed him and ran off.

* * *

 _Leaf had left me to meet her mystery date. I wonder who it is? After what she has been through these couple of weeks, this mystery date has been making her smile a lot more. Even though I don't know who the desk scribbler was I still think she should end up with Gary… oh whatever, I just want her to be happy._

 _My thoughts trailed off and my eyes widened as I saw my hot date walking towards me. Wow, he cleans up good. My heart started beating faster each step he took and soon enough he was standing in front of me in his all black tuxedo. His eyes were also widened as he stared me up and down. I felt like I was going to throw up. Why was he looking at me like that? Did my makeup smear? Did I have something on my face? The silence of him staring at me felt like forever and I just had to break it._

" _You look…" we both nervously stuttered at the same time._

 _I let out a small giggle while he smirked in amusement._

" _You first…" we both said in sync again. I let out another giggle, while he chuckled with me this time._

 _He pulled out a beautiful corsage from his pocket. It was violet with a sparkly grey ribbon attached at it. I stared in awe of its beauty and almost didn't hear him when he asked to put on my wrist. I nodded shyly and raised my hand towards him while staring into his steely charcoal eyes._

 _As he slipped it on my wrist he continued to stare at me with those desirable eyes and he gently kissed my hand and I gasped at the electric shock I felt._

 _Still holding onto my hand he finally spoke his thoughts. "You look…beautiful…" he admitted in his usual scratchy tone._

 _I smiled brightly at him, deciding to mess with him a bit._

 _"So, I don't look beautiful all the time?" I said teasingly._

 _His eyes widened and I felt him tighten his grip on my hand._

 _"What? No, I mean—" he stuttered nervously._

 _I couldn't contain my giggles anymore as I watched him turn into a blubbering mess. I never seen this side of Paul before. It was very interesting and I may have to use it to my advantage more often._

 _He frowned and scowled down at me as I continued to laugh at him._

" _You are such a troublesome woman," he stated grumpily._

 _I took a hold of his other hand, dragging him to the dance floor with a huge smile still on my face._

 _"Yeah but you wouldn't have it any other way, right?"_

 _His lips curled into a small grin as he wrapped his strong arms around my waist, pulling me closer towards him. I blushed at the close proximity. Even though a slow song wasn't playing, I felt as if it was just us two in the whole world. And time just slowed down as we danced._

 _I leaned my head against his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat it. I felt his hands gently rubbing comforting circles on my back as he leaned his head down on top of mine. It was quiet except with all the other chatter and music going on, but it was a comforting silence._

" _Dawn… have you ever been in love?" he mumbled quietly, but still loud enough for me to hear him. This question took me by surprise._

 _I wanted to answer 'yes, with you.' but the fear of rejection was nagging me._

 _I slowly looked up and saw him looking down at me with his intense eyes and suddenly I felt all the fear being left behind as I answered._

 _"Yes."_

 _Before he could say anything else is when I saw my best friend, Leaf crying her eyes out as she ran out of the gym. I apologized profusely and leaned up to kiss him. After I had slowly realized what I had done I ran off without another word._

* * *

Leaf's voice made me come back to reality after I finished telling her the story. She instantly felt terrible and started to apologize for ruining my moment, but I brushed her off with the wave of my hand.

"Leaf, you're my best friend and you needed me. I know you'd drop everything in a heartbeat if our roles were reversed."

"But still that doesn't justify his reasoning for not talking to you!" she said in frustration for me.

I let out a heavy sigh, signaling that she was right. I didn't really know what to think of Paul's absence. All I could really hope was that maybe he was just really busy.

Before I could reply to Leaf any further, I saw Gary and the boy who has been occupying my thoughts for past two weeks. They were waiting in line for their caps and gowns. I felt my eyes widen dramatically and my feet suddenly stopped as if they were permanently glued to the gym floor.

Leaf stopped and looked at me with evident confusion wondering why I had stopped walking, but once her gaze followed mine she quickly understood.

"Are you going to talk to him?" she asked me, as if she was unsure whether to go up to herown boyfriend or not.

I didn't know what to do. Why did he ask me to prom? Did he even have feelings for me? Was it a date out of pity? Did I somehow just make up a situation of him actually feeling anything for me in mind? Why hasn't he called me? All of my insecurities were just all jumbled up together in a huge mess that left a whole in my heart. After staring at him long enough, he finally looked up and met my gaze.

My cheeks turned bright red and I instantly thought to myself he doesn't have feelings for me. Why would he? I felt my eyes start to glisten at the horrible thought and I turned around running out of the gymnasium and school completely ignoring my best friend's screams.

Once I was out front, I placed my hands on my chest to calm myself and catch my breath, but I couldn't. I was hyperventilating and I couldn't stop the choking of my sobs.

"DAWN!" I heard my name being called but I didn't turn around. I continued to hyperventilate. I soon felt someone behind me and they pulled me into their chest. Recognizing the familiar cologne, I pressed my head against his chest, clenching his shirt while I still continued to sob.

Paul wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my arms and back trying to soothe and calm me down. When I started to finally be in control my breathing, he lifted my chin so I could meet his eyes. I couldn't help but feel embarrassed by this whole situation. My cheeks were red and now my makeup was probably all smudgy from crying. I was a hot mess.

"Why are you crying?" he asked with a frown on his face, while wiping my tears away.

"Because I'm in love with you and I'm afraid that you don't feel the same way…" I admitted with a cracked voice. I didn't want to start crying again.

His eyebrows went up in shock as if he wasn't expecting me to just come out and say it. I closed my eyes bracing for the worst.

"Troublesome…" he mumbled, leaning his forehead against mine. And what took me completely by surprise was when he pressed his lips against my own.

I gasped, clearly not expecting him to kiss me and he took that as a sign to deepen the kiss. I slowly moved my hands from his chest to around his neck and I continued to kiss him passionately. His hands slowly maneuvered down to my waist, pulling me closer against him while he groaned slightly from our heavy kiss.

Air suddenly became a necessity to both of us as we both pulled apart with our foreheads still pressed together.

"I'm in love with you too…" he mumbled quietly and claimed my lips once again, while I happily obliged. I couldn't believe this was happening right now. But a sudden question came to mind as I abruptly pulled away causing him to growl in displeasure.

"Why have you been avoiding me for two weeks then?" I asked him, with a frown on my face.

His gaze suddenly dropped to the floor and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, now looking back up at me.

"Because I thought you didn't mean to kiss me on prom night…" he grumbled, his cheeks slightly flushed.

My mouth went agape and I couldn't help but giggle at the whole miscommunication. He frowned at me, thinking I was laughing at him but I couldn't stop laughing to tell him that I wasn't.

"Why are you laughing!" he whined, which was very unlike him. But I just couldn't stop laughing.

And soon enough he started laughing with me. After a couple of more minutes the laughter finally started to die down.

He intertwined his fingers with my own causing my smile to widen even more. I leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, causing him to crack a smile as well.

Before we could deepen the kiss again though we were sadly interrupted by our two annoying best friends.

"It's about time you two got together!" Gary teased, as he walked over to where we were while holding onto Leaf's hand.

Leaf playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "Don't be an ass!"

Paul rolled his eyes at their endless banter and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, still holding my hand. I couldn't help but let out a tiny giggle.

"Can you believe were actually graduating?" I asked, completely changing the subject of us. Which I could tell Paul was extremely grateful for that.

"Us? I can't believe Gary's graduating." Paul commented dryly, chuckling slightly when Gary whined loudly.

Leaf let out a laugh at the comment causing Gary to whine even more.

Who would have ever thought that one scribble on a desk could change a whole future? I sure as hell didn't. I wonder what will happen in college.

* * *

 **A/N: The end. K bye now.**


End file.
